


Asas Quebradas

by j520j



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Good Person Gabriel (Good Omens), Injured Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), References to Depression, Regretful Gabriel (Good Omens), Soul Bond, Wing Grooming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Crowley descobre que, embora ele seja um demônio, ele tem dificuldades em odiar seus inimigos.Especialmente quando um destes inimigos precisa desesperadamente de ajuda.A tag 'Maduro' é pelas palavras feias, ferimentos e temas maduros. Nada muito safado nesta fic.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), background Aziraphale/Crowley - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290985) by [j520j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j). 



Um demônio feliz dirigia seu Bentley pelas ruas de Londres com o dobro da velocidade permitida. Ele fez uma derrapada dramática em Charing Cross, estacionando o carro com perfeição no pequeno espaço entre dois automóveis. O som dos pneus cantando no asfalto fez os humanos próximos trincarem os dentes.

De uma maneira exibicionista, ele saiu do carro. Começou a andar sinuosamente em direção ao cinema 24 horas. Ele estava atrás de filmes e álcool. E apenas alguns poucos estabelecimentos no local permitiam a entrada de bebia alcoólica – bem, elas eram ideais para acompanhar certos tipos de filmes que não eram adequados para a audiência em geral.

Ele comprou o bilhete que lhe dava direito a 6 horas de filmes: das onze da noite às cinco da manhã. Em teoria, todo o comércio fechava na Grande Londres depois da meia-noite ou, no máximo, à uma da manhã. Mas em Lambeth as coisas poderiam ser um pouco mais flexíveis, especialmente quando dinheiro passava da mão dos comerciantes até o bolso da polícia.

Com quatro garrafas de vodca no seu banco à esquerda e um enorme pacote de pipocas no da direita, Crowley esticou as pernas por sobre um dos bancos encardidos da sala e começou a assistir os filmes. Por um milagre, ele estava sozinho na sala e podia aproveitar a sua noite em paz e feliz.

Bem, não tão feliz. Naquela tarde, o demônio havia acabado de se despedir de Aziraphale, que tinha viajado para a Itália para fazer o famigerado ‘Caminho do Macarrão’. O loiro visitaria mais de 50 cidades turísticas, experimentando o melhor macarrão de cada uma delas.

O anjo queria muito que Crowley o acompanhasse, mas o ruivo declinou do convite. Para ele, era sempre agradável estar na companhia do seu namorado, vê-lo comer de forma erótica e tudo o mais, mas não daquela vez. Fazia mais de um ano desde o Não-Fim-do-Mundo e os dois estiveram juntos praticamente todos os dias desde então. Sim, era maravilhoso estar ao lado de Aziraphale todos os dias, mas...

Bem, os dois decidiram dar um tempo. Mesmo um casal precisava de um tempo de distância para não enjoarem um do outro.

Porém, foi só depois que se despediu do loiro que Crowley percebeu o quanto havia ficado dependente de Aziraphale. As coisas que ele gostava de fazer sozinho, como assistir filmes sujos em bairros perigosos, já não tinha mais a mesma graça.

Suspirando, o demônio decidiu ir embora por volta das duas da manhã. Estava entediado.

........................................

“Como está a sua viagem, anjo?” Crowley perguntou, enquanto estava deitado em seu sofá.

“Oh, está maravilhosa, meu querido!” a voz de Aziraphale irradiava felicidade. “Estou na Sicília hoje e vou experimentar uma receita especial que foi trazia pelos mouros e aperfeiçoada pelos italianos! Além do macarrão, também estou experimentando maravilhosos tipos de queijo! E você acredita que a receita original de macarrão com ostras, que data desde a Roma Antiga, sobreviveu até hoje? Delicioso!”

“Bom para você.” o demônio tentou soar animado do outro lado da linha. “Ei, não se esqueça de me trazer um souvenir, ok?”

“Claro, amor! O que você gostaria que eu trouxesse da Sicília? Um queijo? Quem sabe uma boa garrafa de vinho?”

“Me traga um revolver original que tenha sido usado pela Cosa Nostra.” ele riu.

“Oh, eu... bem, eu não sei onde posso conseguir isso. Talvez se eu for em um museu...”

“Haha, eu estou brincando, anjo!” Crowley se levantou do sofá. “Traga para mim qualquer coisa que você quiser, eu vou adorar.”

“Ah, que bom! Então, até mês que vem, meu querido!”

“Sim, até mês que vem.”

O demônio desligou o celular com uma careta. _Mais duas semanas sem você._ ele pensou, suspirando.

.............................................

Mais uma vez Crowley foi até Lambeth para assistir os seus filmes sujos. Ele aproveitaria para fazer algumas travessuras com alguns humanos, enganar alguns policiais, e todo o tipo de coisa demoníaca que ele gostava de fazer. Quem sabe isso melhorasse o seu humor.

Porém, um pouco antes de ele chegar até o cinema, ele começou a escutar sons de briga em um beco próximo. Parecia que um grupo de humanos estava espancando alguém. Eles pareciam bem bravos e o infeliz que estava sendo espancado não estava tendo nenhuma chance de reagir.

 _Que pena._ ele pensou, seguindo seu caminho. Porém, alguma coisa o fez parar subitamente. Alguma coisa familiar.

O som de briga parou e o que sobrou foram algumas vozes alteradas com xingamentos. Os humanos se dispersaram e deixaram alguém caído, encostado na parede. A pouca luz não permitia ver quem era, mas Crowley tinha certeza que aquela aura lhe era familiar.

Uma aura angelical que, embora reconhecível, o fazia sentir arrepios.

Aproximando-se do beco, ele começou a escutar os gemidos do pobre infeliz espancado. Quando ele acendeu uma chama demoníaca em suas mãos para iluminar o ambiente, ele engasgou de surpresa. A pessoa caída no beco era...

“Gabriel?!” ele exclamou, aturdido.

 _Não, não pode ser ele!_ o cérebro de Crowley rosnou. _Estes filhos da puta prometeram que não iam mais se meter nos meus assuntos ou no de Aziraphale! Não! E mesmo que seja um anjo, não pode ser Gabriel... Arcanjo Fucking Gabriel! Ele jamais seria espancando por meros humanos, seria?_

O homem alto, vestido num terno cinza elegante (agora aos farrapos e com manchas de sangue), cabelos negros com discretos fios brancos e rosto perfeito (embora um tanto inchado pelos socos) se parecia muito com Gabriel. _Mas não pode ser Gabriel, não é? Deve ser outra pessoa! Alguém muito parecido com ele!_

Quando ele abriu seus olhos, a cor púrpura não deixou dúvidas.

“Gabriel.” o demônio repetiu, tentando conter as emoções de surpresa, raiva e – embora odiasse admitir – medo que se espalhavam por seu corpo. “O que, em nome de Alguém, você está fazendo aqui?!”

O arcanjo grunhiu, piscando algumas vezes para recuperar o foco da visão. Ele olhou para o ruivo com uma expressão de dúvida. “Quem...?” ele começou a murmura, com dificuldade, mas logo seus olhos púrpura se arregalaram. “Crowley?”

“Oh, você se lembra de mim? Bom saber!” o demônio tentou parecer despreocupado, brincando com o fogo infernal em suas mãos. Se o arcanjo tentasse alguma coisa contra ele, receberia uma queimadura que deixaria cicatriz até em sua alma. “O que aconteceu com você, grandão? Tomou uma surra de uns meros humanos? Você, que é o Arcanjo Fucking Gabriel?”

Se ele parecia ofendido com aquelas palavras, não demonstrou. De fato, ele parecia apenas entediado.

“Eles... te mandaram aqui...?” ele disse, com dificuldade.

“Huh? Quem me mandou fazer o quê?”

“Lorde Beelzebub.” ele disse, pausando logo depois para engolir. Ele franziu o cenho ao sentir o sabor do próprio sangue. “Foi... foi o Inferno que te mandou para acabar o serviço?”

“Que serviço? Nem eu, nem Aziraphale respondemos a mais ninguém! Ninguém me mandou vi atrás de você! Nós somos livres! Alias, o que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Missão terrena.” Ele disse, por fim. “Mas... não está dando certo... ugh!” ele levou a mão à boca. Um dente havia se soltado, mas ele o colocou no lugar com um milagre. “Eu... eu estou aqui... fazendo o serviço que Aziraphale deveria estar fazendo...”

“Você?! Desde quando arcanjos fazem esse tipo de serviço mundano? Pensei que eram os Principados os responsáveis pelos assuntos terrenos.”

“Eu não confio em mais nenhum Principado.” foi a primeira vez que Gabriel demonstrou alguma emoção. No caso, raiva. “Eu... se quer um serviço bem feito... ouch!” ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Levou a mão até o quadril, onde deveria estar doendo muito. “Maldição... que pena que Deus nos proibiu de ferir humanos milênios atrás! Do contrário aqueles humanos, eu... ugh!”

Crowley segurou uma risada. Parece que Gabriel não sabia que havia outras formas de se defender de agressão humana que não consistia apenas em fulmina-los com um raio ou coisa parecida. Mas não seria ele quem iria ensinar o arcanjo esse tipo de coisa.

“Está fora de forma, heim? Qual o problema? Qual foi a última vez que você esteve em missão na Terra?”

“Ugh... fazem... ah... dois mil anos ou mais?”

“Hahaha! O mundo mudou muito nesse meio tempo, Sunshine!” o demônio encostou na parede, sua voz exalava deboche. “Deixe-me adivinhar: você achou que apenas a sua voz retumbante e sua aura angelical seria suficiente para fazer os humanos entrarem na linha? Oh, você errou feio, grandão! As coisas não funcionam mais assim!”

Gabriel deu um longo suspiro pesaroso.

“Este mundo... ah... não acredito que você e seu amigo traidor quase se sacrificaram para salvar... isto!”

“Ei, não ouse falar merda de Aziraphale na minha frente!” o demônio ameaçou, fazendo a chama de Hellfire brilhar em sua mão. “Alias, nem do Aziraphale nem desse mundo! Sim, ele tem muitas falhas. Muuuuuita falhas! Mas nem de longe ele é tão ruim quanto a merda do Inferno ou a merda um pouco mais lustrosa que é o Céu!”

Crowley se ajoelhou ameaçadoramente sobre Gabriel, mas recuou ao sentir cheiro de urina no homem mais alto. Anjos não precisavam mijar. Eles não tinham necessidade fisiológicas deste tipo, mesmo depois de beber e comer bastante, como Aziraphale costumava fazer. Então o ruivo chegou à conclusão que, depois de espancado, os humanos devem ter mijado em Gabriel. Nojento.

“Hah, você realmente caiu da sua Graça, heim, arcanjo? E nem precisou Cair no sentido infernal da palavra! Hahaha! Olhe para você! Parece que o poderoso Mensageiro Reluzente, a Força de Deus, agora está caído em um beco imundo da Grande Londres! Hahaha!”

Gabriel ergueu os olhos, mas não havia raiva neles. De fato, até mesmo a cor de seus olhos parecia mais fria, como se estivessem se tornando quase azuis. Um azul cheio de tristeza.

“Por que você não me faz um favor... e caba logo comigo?” pediu o arcanjo, com voz fraca.

Crowley piscou algumas vezes.

“O quê?!”

“Acabe comigo.” ele disse, suspirando. “Você tem fogo infernal nas mãos agora, não é? Então apenas... acabe comigo. Eu estou cansado disso tudo. Muito cansado.”

O demônio ficou mudo por alguns instantes, até fechar seu punho e fazer a chama se apagar em suas mãos.

“Eu não vou te dar uma solução fácil para seus problemas, grandão! O que foi? Depois de milênios você percebeu que as coisas não funcionavam do jeito que você pensava? Seu maldito Grande Plano foi por água abaixo e agora você não consegue tirar a cabeça de dentro da privada de vitimismo para tentar fazer alguma coisa de útil com a Eternidade que te resta?! Bem, boo-hoo! Que pena! Vai ter que sair dessa sozinho, babaca!”

Gabriel abriu a boca e saiu um som de dentro dela, mas não dava para saber se era uma palavra, um grunhido ou um choramingo. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, encerrando aquela conversa.

Oh, mas Crowley não queria parar por ali. Não mesmo.

 _Foda-se você, arqui babaca! Fique aí neste beco, fedendo à mijo e todo cheio de hematomas que é o que você merece!_ foi o que Crowley pensou em dizer. E ele certamente diria isso se ele fosse esperto.

Oh, mas ele havia acabado de se lembrar: Crowley não era esperto, ele era um idiota.

E justamente por ser um idiota que ele colocou um dos braços de Gabriel sobre seu ombro e o ajudou a se levantar. O arcanjo gemia a cada cinco passos dados e o demônio pensou em usar um milagre de teletransporte para leva-lo até um hospital ou uma igreja. Lá, os humanos cuidariam dele.

Mas Crowley não era um simples idiota, ele era um grande idiota. E, por esta razão, ele colocou o arcanjo em seu Bentley e o levou até seu apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

_O que eu estou fazendo?!_ Crowley pensava, enquanto dirigia o carro agressivamente pelas ruas de Londres.

Gabriel estava no banco de trás, sacudindo a cada curva fechada que o demônio fazia. Só por um milagre ele ainda não tinha caído do banco e se machucado ainda mais.

Quando ele parou na frente do prédio dele, o demônio ainda cogitou a ideia de desistir e simplesmente largar o arcanjo na rua. O maldito arcanjo que tentou matar seu namorado. O babaca de sorriso burocrático que ele devia ter queimado com Hellfire há mais de um ano atrás e encerrado a existência inútil dele.

Mas Crowley olhou para o banco de trás do carro e viu a imagem derrotada de Gabriel, sujo, ferido e gemendo de dor. _Ugh, Aziraphale tem razão, eu sou... bom! Abençoado seja eu e minha idiotice!_

Ele abriu a porta e ajudou o arcanjo a se levantar, entrar no elevador e depois no seu apartamento. Com cuidado, ele o conduziu para o banheiro.

“Você está fedendo! Ante de qualquer coisa, é melhor você tomar um banho. Você sabe como um banho funciona, certo?”

“Nnnnh...” o arcanjo ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade. “O... o quê?”

“Banho!” Crowley gesticulou, impaciente. “Você sabe tomar banho sozinho, não é? Por favor, me diga que você sabe!”

Gabriel assentiu de leve com a cabeça e o ruivo suspirou de alívio. Dar banho no arcanjo seria um pouco além do seu limite. Ele estalou os dedos e o chuveiro começou a correr água quente.

“Livre-se destas roupas, pode destruí-las. Por enquanto, você pode vestir o meu roupão.” explicou Crowley, mostrando para Gabriel onde ficavam as coisas. Aqui fica o shampoo, aqui o sabão. Bem... vire-se, arcanjo!” e saiu fechando a porta.

O chuveiro ficou ligado por quase uma hora. O demônio temia que talvez Gabriel nem tivesse começado a se limpar, ou tivesse desmaiado debaixo do chuveiro. Ele, realmente, não queria ter que espiar para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Para o seu alívio, finalmente ele ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e a maçaneta do banheiro girando.

Gabriel emergiu envolto no roupão preto que Crowley lhe havia oferecido. Ele parecia estar com uma aparência um pouco melhor, apesar dos ferimentos em seu rosto terem inchado ainda mais. Agora ele mal conseguia abrir o olho direito.

“Aqui, venha aqui.” o demônio o conduziu para a sala. “Sente no sofá. Como eu sou um demônio, milagres de cura não são a minha especialidade. Então vai ter que ser do modo mundano mesmo.”

Havia uma caixa de primeiros socorros aberta sobre a mesinha de café. Crowley tirou uma bola de algodão e molhou-a em um pouco de merthiolate. Os ferimentos já estavam limpos, mas era bom se precaver. O corpo mortal de anjos não morria de doenças, mas eles ainda podiam sentir seus malefícios, como febres e dores.

Gabriel estava com ferimentos no corpo todo, o que tornou necessário ele se despir para que o demônio pudesse examiná-lo. Havia manchas roxas no abdômen e nas costas, sinalizando onde ele havia sido esmurrado e chutado pelos humanos. Uma rápida inspeção constatou que ele, felizmente, não tinha nenhum osso quebrado.

Crowley precisou usar uma dúzia de band-aids para proteger os ferimentos do arcanjo, incluindo duas suturas na têmpora para fechar um corte que não parava de sangrar nem depois do banho. As áreas roxas foram tratadas com Salonpas. Para finalizar, o demônio colocou duas pílulas de Ibuprofen na mão de Gabriel junto com um copo de água.

“Engula isso e depois beba a água.”

Como um sonâmbulo dócil, Gabriel obedeceu, embora seus movimentos fossem bem lentos. Após engolir, Crowley tirou o copo de vidro das mãos do arcanjo e estalou os dedos. O sofá onde ambos estavam sentados ficou mais largo, o suficiente para caber o corpo comprido do moreno. O demônio fechou o roupão de Gabriel e o fez deitar com a cabeça do travesseiro. Dois cobertores cobriram seu corpo.

“Agora durma. Você sabe como dormir, não é? Apenas feche os olhos e... bem, feche os olhos.”

Gabriel não respondeu, mas fechou os olhos. Ele parecia exausto. E Crowley, quando foi se olhar no espelho do banheiro, também.

 _O que diabos eu estou fazendo?!_ ele pensou, encostando a testa no vidro e decidindo dormir também.

.........................................

Na manhã seguinte o smarthphone de Crowley tocou com a música _Wake me Up Before You Go-Go_. O demônio grunhiu, pensando se era melhor virar para o lado de dormir um pouco mais. Afinal, não havia nada com que se preocupar naquela manhã. Aziraphale estava viajando e ele estava sozinho em casa. Definitivamente não havia nenhum arcanjo cuzão em sua sala, oh não havia não.

Então ele se lembrou: não foi um sonho.

Saltando da cama, o demônio correu para a sala. Lá, ele encontrou Gabriel, O arcanjo estava sentado no sofá. Os band-aids haviam desaparecido e ele não parecia mais ferido.

“Você... ah... você está bem?” Crowley murmurou, incerto.

O modo lento e calculado com que Gabriel virou a cabeça na direção do demônio o fez tremer. Após uma longa pausa, o homem mais alto disse:

“Sim, eu estou.” havia monotonia em sua voz. “Eu usei um milagre em mim mesmo para curar os ferimentos. Não sei por que não fiz isso desde o começo.”

“Ah, ótimo!” Crowley bateu as mãos. “Então, err... você já vai embora? Eu posso preparar um café. A não ser que você prefiro um chá, ou...!”

Sua fala foi interrompida pelo olhar ferino do arcanjo. Gabriel se levantou, estalou os dedos e agora seu corpo estava coberto por uma calça de linho e uma camisa social cinza. Ele estava usando sapatos brancos e estes fizeram barulho no piso enquanto ele caminhava calculadamente na direção do ruivo.

“Qual é o seu jogo, demônio? Por que você me sequestrou?” ele questionou, olhos púrpura brilhando.

“O... o quê?!” o demônio ficou aviltado. “Eu te sequestrei?! Ora, seu...! Seu...seu maldito mau agradecido! Eu te recolhi da sarjeta ontem, está lembrado? Você estava todo quebrado e fedendo a mijo e eu te trouxe para minha casa! Eu cuidei de você!”

“Você não faria isso apenas pela bondade do seu coração, já que demônios não possuem bondade ou mesmo um coração.” foi a frase cínica de Gabriel. “Agora fale: o que você quer comigo?”

“O que eu quero com você?! Ora, seu archwanker! Eu quero que você se foda!” gritou Crowley, tentando reprimir aquele sentimento de traição sem lógica que estava dentro do seu peito. _É o Arcanjo Fucking Gabriel, o que você esperava deste cretino além de ingratidão?!_ Ele continuou falando, talvez num tom mais alto do que ele deveria falar com um arcanjo que deveria ser cinco vezes mais poderoso que ele:

“Eu cuidei de você! Praticamente salvei a sua miserável vida, já que lá no beco você chegou até a pedir para eu te queimar com meu fogo infernal! Está lembrado disso, seu cuzão?! Está?! Claro que não! Vocês, anjos, são um bando de babacas! Não sabem reconhecer bondade verdadeira nem se ela lhes acertasse a cara! E já que você já está saudável, então caia fora da minha casa! Eu nunca deveria ter perdido meu tempo com você!”

As sobrancelhas de Gabriel se franziram perigosamente. O demônio deu passo instintivo para trás, já se preparando para ser ferido ou coisa parecida.

Mas o arcanjo apenas balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar um pensamento de dentro dela. Deu as costas à Crowley e desapareceu quando um relâmpago púrpura entrou dentro da sala.

Tremendo, o demônio caiu de joelhos. _Esse babaca fodido!_ ele pensou, sentindo-se mais magoado do que deveria.

...............................

Crowley não saiu de casa pelas próximas 48 horas. Ele passou o resto daqueles dois dias assistindo filmes repetidos, bebendo álcool e mandando mensagens para Aziraphale perguntando como estava a viagem. Uma mensagem a cada hora.

Até o Principado percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

“Crowley, querido. Você parece mais afoito que o normal. O que aconteceu?”

“Nada aconteceu, anjo.” a voz dele tentava soar despreocupada pelo celular. “Estou apenas com saudades. Só isso.”

“Oh, querido menino! Se você quiser, eu posso encerrar minha viagem agora e pegar o primeiro vôo para Londres...”

“Não! Err, não, anjo! Não estrague sua viagem por minha causa! Eu estou bem! E vou estar te esperando de braços – e pernas – abertas quando você voltar!”

“Oh, seu safadinho!” o anjo deu uma risadinha. “Pois bem, eu prometo que vou lhe dar toda a minha atenção quando eu voltar, querido! Espere por mim!”

“Sempre, anjo! Até logo!”

Crowley desligou o smartphone sorrindo. Era sempre bom ouvir a voz do seu anjo. Talvez toda aquela baboseira de ‘dar um tempo’ fosse seu erro desde o princípio. Ele sentia falta de Aziraphale. Sentia falta do seu sorriso, da sua voz, do calor do seu corpo e da sua aura angelical.

E foi no momento em que pensou nisso que ele sentiu a presença de outra aura angelical. Bem mais robusta.

Um relâmpago púrpura brilhou no meio da sala, fazendo o demônio saltar para trás do sofá. Diante dele, estava o arcanjo Gabriel.

“Ahhh!” o medo tomou conta de Crowley por um instante, até ser substituído por raiva. “O que, em nome de Alguém, você está fazendo aqui?! Eu já lhe disse para cair fora da minha casa!”

O homem mais alto ficou mudo por alguns segundos. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa de gola rolê e um blazer cinza, além de um cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Era um visual praticamente idêntico ao daquela vez em que ele e Crowley se encontraram na base aérea em Tadfield.

“Eu...” ele começou, bufando. “Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas.”

Os instintos do demônio o estavam preparando para lutar ou fugir da presença do arcanjo. Mas o que ele ouviu o deixou paralisado.

“Hã?!”

“Eu vim pedir desculpas.” ele repetiu, incomodado. “Desculpe Crawly... não, Crowley. Eu acho que eu realmente fui muito ingrato naquela ocasião.”

“Oh, você _acha_ que foi ingrato?” o demônio queria parecer irritado, mas o absurdo daquela frase o fez rir divertidamente. “Que bom! Arcanjo Fucking Gabriel fez um exame de consciência e chegou à conclusão que ele... errou? Oh, Senhor! Será que vai chover sapos esta noite?”

“Não ouse usar o nome de Deus em...!” o arcanjo rosnou, mas fechou a boca numa linha fina e reta e deu um longo suspiro. “Ouça, eu... desculpe! Eu errei! Sim, eu errei! Você realmente foi muito... err... bondoso em me recolher da rua naquele dia e eu não lhe agradeci e ainda fui injusto com você. Me desculpe. E muito obrigado por ter me acolhido.”

Crowley teve vontade de tripudiar mais em cima da situação, mas mudou de ideia. Ele não queria que aquele embaraço durasse mais tempo que o necessário.

“Oh, bem... desculpas aceitas. Fico feliz que o Arcanjo Fucking Gabriel tenha reconhecido, pelo menos uma vez em sua longa existência, que alguém o ajudou.”

“Quer parar de me chamar disso?!” o homem mais alto franziu o cenho. Depois pigarreou. “Bem, eu... hã... eu lhe agradeço por aceitar minhas desculpas.”

“Hmm, é, tudo bem. Nenhum dano causado.” Crowley se dirigiu até a porta do apartamento, abrindo-a. Embora ele soubesse que o arcanjo provavelmente iria simplesmente se teletransportar com um relâmpago. “Agora, se você não tem mais nenhum assunto a tratar comigo...”

“Na verdade, ainda tenho um.”

“Oh?” Crowley ergueu uma sobrancelha. “E qual seria este?”

“Você me convidou para um café.” ele disse, de forma séria. “E eu aceito.”


	3. Chapter 3

O café estava negro como a noite, quente como o inferno e amargo como a vida. Do jeito que Crowley gostava. Mas ele imaginou que o arcanjo, provavelmente, não ia gostar de experimentar um expresso puro, por isso ele adicionou um pouco de leite para esfriá-lo, torna-lo mais suave e adicionou duas colheres de chá de açúcar. Era quase um cappuccino, embora não dos mais bem feitos – não que Gabriel pudesse dizer a diferença.

“Aqui.” ele entregou a caneca na mão do arcanjo. “Imagino que, depois do que eu vi dois dias atrás, já profanaram bastante o templo do seu corpo divino, não é? Comer e beber não deve importar tanto agora.”

Gabriel não respondeu e limitou-se a bebericar o líquido quente com cuidado. Ele o testou na língua por alguns instantes, sentindo o sabor. Pela sua expressão, não dava para saber se ele tinha gostado ou não, mas ele continuou bebendo o líquido adocicado.

Os dois estavam na cozinha de Crowley, sentados diante da bancada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas com o som dos goles deles. O demônio preferiu não puxar nenhum assunto, até que o silêncio começou a ficar incômodo.

“Ainda está em missão na Terra?” ele perguntou, tentando soar coloquial.

“Não.” Gabriel respondeu, com um suspiro. “Eu deveria estar em missão, mas não estou. Receio que eu não tenha escolha a não ser selecionar outro anjo para fazer estes trabalhos terrenos em meu lugar... o que vai ser um completo desastre.” ele passou a mão em seus cabelos perfeitos.

“Ora, que pessimismo vindo do chefe do Céu.” Crowley deu uma risadinha. “Não é como se os demônios fossem muito mais competentes no trabalho deles de fazer vítimas cair em tentação. Quer dizer, os humanos caem em tentação sozinhos. Da mesma maneira que muitos se arrependem e tentar fazer alguma coisa boa sozinhos. É um ciclo que não necessita da nossa interferência.”

Gabriel virou-se para o ruivo com uma expressão de desconserto.

“Mas... mas nós precisamos continuar a fazer o nosso trabalho! Quer dizer... humanos hoje em dia... a maioria deles não teme mais a ira de Deus. Quando eu toco nesse assunto a maioria dos humanos simplesmente ri de mim. Como eles podem ser boas pessoas desta forma?”

“Oh, uma pessoa não precisa temer a ira de Deus para ser boa. Conheço muitos ateus que são mais gentis e generosos que muitas pessoas que passam a vida dentro da igreja. Mesmo que estas pessoas não acreditem em Deus, o bem que elas já fizeram ao mundo irá garantir que elas vão para o Céu e que vocês e sua turminha de anjos marquem pontos. E posso dizer que, apesar dos pesares, hoje em dia há muito mais pessoas dispostas a fazer o bem do que na época que as religiões dominava a mente da maioria da população em todo o mundo.”

“Mesmo assim, ainda temos que seguir com o nosso trabalho divino.” Gabriel insistiu. “Mas... mas eu receio que eu não saiba mais como fazer isso. E eu tremo em pensar no que pode acontecer se eu selecionar outro anjo para fazer este trabalho. Eu não quero que outro traidor como Aziraphale apareça e estrague nossos planos de novo.”

O demônio fez uma careta, pensando em dizer ao arcanjo o que ele pensava do fato dele chamar o namorado dele de ‘traidor’, mas simplesmente deu de ombros. Seria uma discussão inútil, então apenas falou:

"Ouça, você _pode_ confiar em outro Principado do seu grupo. Aziraphale sempre foi único, sabe?"

Crowley explicou, inclinando-se na direção do arcanjo. “É bem provável que o próximo anjo que você ordenar vir para a Terra vai fazer o serviço dele do jeito que o Céu quiser. Sem perguntas, sem desobediências, nada. Vocês, anjos, agem todos como um bando de formigas. Nunca questionam nada das ordens que vem De Cima.”

Gabriel pensou um pouco naquilo e, após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele terminou de beber o conteúdo de sua caneca. Ele engoliu o líquido com certa dificuldade, provavelmente o arcanjo não devia estar acostumado a consumir substâncias calóricas.

“Talvez... eu não sei. No fundo, eu ainda me pergunto por que fazemos isto.” ele disse, suspirando. “O Grande Plano se foi e, segundo Metatron, a resposta de Deus foi simplesmente um ‘bem, prossigam como sempre’ e nada mais. Eu realmente não sei o motivo pelo qual prosseguimos com este trabalho. Quero dizer... para quê? Qual seria a finalidade? Eu não entendo.”

“Bem, Aziraphake costumava dizer que os planos de Deus são ‘inefáveis’.” Crowley fez aspas no ar com os dedos. “Você simplesmente segue fazendo o melhor que puder e, se Deus intervir ou não, você certamente vai pensar em alguma coisa criativa para fazer na hora. Há chances de Deus simplesmente não querer mais intervir no destino da humanidade, o que faz sentido já que Ela anda muito quieta nos últimos séculos. Talvez Deus, como toda mãe que passou a existência toda cuidando dos filhos, quer apenas que todos saiam do porão e vão cuidar das próprias vidas, sem precisar consulta-la sobre as coisas todos os dias.”

“Isso não faz sentido. Se nós, anjos, não seguirmos as ordens de Deus, para que motivo nós existimos?”

“Heh, não sei. Talvez, no fundo, nem anjos e nem demônios tenham uma utilidade. Como eu acabei de dizer, humanos fazem coisas boas e coisas ruins sem precisar da nossa influência. E até mesmo o Grande Plano, que seria a culminação de todos os nossos esforços por seis mil anos, foi por água abaixo, não é?”

Crowley cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e fez uma pose relaxada enquanto continuava a falar:

“Então... talvez seja isso! Como diria um nerd depressivo que conheci na Prússia no século dezenove: ‘Deus está morto’... figuramente falando, é claro! Não precisamos mais de nenhum Grande Plano, nem de planos pequenos! Só curtir o resto de nossa existência fazendo exatamente o mesmo que os humanos fazem: levar a vida, simples assim!”

Para o ruivo, aquele era um pensamento reconfortante. Saber que ele não estava mais amarrado a nada, exceto às pessoas que ele amava, como Aziraphale. Que ele não tinha mais obrigações com seres ocultos e nem etéreos. Ele era livre, ele poderia fazer o que ele quisesse.

Mas se Gabriel estava pensando o mesmo, aquilo teve efeito reverso.

Após alguns instantes, o arcanjo começou a chorar.

“Uh... Gabe?” o demônio ficou assustado. “Ei! Por que você está...?”

Sem responder, o homem mais alto apenas levou as mãos ao rosto, com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada, e continuou chorando. Lágrimas desciam pelos seus olhos e sua respiração começou a ficar arfante. Era um choro ruidoso, quase desesperado, como o de um humano que acaba de ver alguém querido falecer.

O choro de alguém que perdeu algo muito importante.

“Ei, ei! Não faça assim... ei, Gabe!” Crowley pegou um papel toalha. “Aqui, pegue isto. Não chore. Ouça, talvez não seja do jeito que eu falei, ok? Talvez ainda haja algum Grande Plano novo vindo e eu é que não sei de nada. Agora, não chore, está bem?”

As palavras do ruivo pareceram acalmar o arcanjo, mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer de seus olhos, manchando sua face até umedecer a camisa de gola rolê. O demônio o conduziu até o banheiro, como daquela outra vez, o segurando pela mão.

“Aqui, lave o rosto. E, se você precisar ficar um tempo sozinho, o banheiro é todo seu.”

Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça, abriu a torneira e começou a lavar o rosto.

“Eu vou estar na sala se você ainda quiser conversar. Mas se não quiser, bem... só não vá embora sem me avisar, está bem?”

Dito isso, Crowley fechou a porta e marchou em direção ao seu sofá. Ele enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e soltou um grunhido alto, mas que foi abafado pelo tecido.

 _Eu... sou... um... idiota!_ ele pensava, enquanto mordia o estofado do sofá. _Eu sou pior que um idiota, eu sou um idiota com uma TARA: anjos indefesos!_

Não que a palavra ‘indefeso’ sequer fazia sentido ao classificar Gabriel. Ele era um arcanjo e, provavelmente, era mais poderoso que Crowley. Mas, ao mesmo tempo...

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia ser muito mais frágil do que aparentava. Indefeso. Como Aziraphale costuma ser. O Principado, apesar de ser bem versado em esgrima e ter mais poder do que aparentava, parecia delicado e inocente... mole. E Crowley adorava isso nele.

Gabriel, por outro lado, não era delicado, nem inocente e muito menos mole. Porém...

Porém.

Com outro grunhido, Crowley quase desejou que Gabriel não ouvisse o conselho dele e caísse fora da sua casa sem avisá-lo o mais rápido possível.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel estava perdido nas trevas.

Depois que Metatron disse que todos os anjos podiam seguir fazendo o que mais gostavam de fazer (e houve um certo destaque para o termo ‘o que mais gostavam de fazer’) os arcanjos estavam todos confusos e atordoados. Se não havia mais Grande Plano, então, em teoria, não havia mais missões a serem executadas.

Então, qual seria o propósito da existência deles?

Quase como numa espécie de negação coletiva, todos continuaram trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uriel continuou fazendo o treinamento dos anjos Tronos para uma futura batalha, Sandalphon continuou com suas missões de observação terrena com os anjos Virtudes, Michael continuou com seu trabalho de contraespionagem – que contava com o apoio de alguns demônios – e Gabriel... bem. Ele era responsável em dar aos Principados missões terrenas: bênçãos, boas ações, mensagens, esse tipo de coisa.

Mas Gabriel não poderia voltar a confiar em outro Principado tão cedo. Embora ele soubesse, racionalmente, que as chances de outro subordinado seu ser tão duas caras quanto Aziraphale eram praticamente nulas, ele ainda não conseguia se sentir confortável em designar missões para outros anjos.

Ele passou a vir à Terra com mais frequência. Antes, ele costumava vir apenas uma vez a cada dois meses para averiguar o trabalho terreno, além de comprar roupas e fazer jogging nos diversos parques espalhados por todas as cidades do mundo. Sim, ele tinha que admitir que ele era um tanto vaidoso e gostava de praticar esta coisa terrena chamada ‘exercitar-se’. Isso é o que ele mais gostava de fazer.

 _Todos os anjos podem seguir fazendo o que mais gostam de fazer_ ; foi a mensagem de Deus. Mas Gabriel, certamente, não deveria levar isso ao pé da letra. Qual seria sua missão a partir daquele momento? Apenas ir à Terra comprar roupas e correr em parques? Não, não podia ser isso que Deus estava sugerindo. Tinha que ter algo mais.

Ele decidiu seguir o mesmo caminho que seus colegas de trabalho e continuou a preparar missões na Terra. Seguindo as observações de Sandalphon, ele montava os memorandos dos locais onde bênçãos precisavam ser feitas, milagres e outras coisas. Mas, como ele poderia fazer isto sem subordinados?

Vários Principados se ofereceram para ajuda-lo, vários. Mas Gabriel dispensou todos eles, ele não se sentia confortável em confiar em mais ninguém. A traição de Aziraphale o afetou mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Então, ele começou a vir à Terra quase todos os dias. Fazia milênios desde que ele tinha andado nos becos sujos onde os vícios humanos se acumulavam. E, como Crowley havia lhe dito, ele realmente estava fora de forma. Não conseguiu apelar para a boa consciência de um único humano e ainda chegou a ouvir palavras mau educadas várias vezes. E, há dois dias, foi brutalmente espancado em um beco.

Nunca, em toda a sua existência, ele se sentiu tão inútil. Tão falho. Tão sem propósito. Ele estava cansado daquilo.

E então, Crowley apareceu. E o ajudou.

A mente doutrinada de Gabriel mal acreditou que aquilo fosse possível. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que um demônio podia ser realmente bom. Bem, em contrapartida, ele nunca poderia esperar que um anjo – no caso Aziraphale – pudesse ser mal.

Se é que ele, um arcanjo realmente sabia diferenciar o Bem e o Mal melhor do que a maioria dos humanos. Gabriel não entendia mais nada de como o mundo funcionava. E agora, dentro do banheiro da casa de um demônio, ele sentia que entendia menos ainda.

Talvez ele nunca tenha entendido nada desde o começo.

A única coisa que lhe restava era lavar o rosto, parecer minimamente apresentável e recomposto, dar adeus ao seu anfitrião e agradecê-lo novamente por ser tão atencioso. E, acima de tudo, por não ter seguido com a ideia idiota e pecaminosa que Gabriel teve de súbito naquela noite: de ser queimado com fogo infernal.

Ele não sabia de que recanto escuro da sua mente tal pensamento surgiu. Gabriel, certamente, não queria ser destruído, nem ferido. Ele queria apenas... apenas...

Ele queria que aquela dor que atormentava sua alma parasse. Apenas isso.

 _Que belo anjo eu sou! Eu deveria estar consolando almas humanas em desespero e não o contrário!_ Gabriel pensou, recriminando-se. _Fiquei em um estado tão lamentável que precisei do auxilio de um demônio... ugh!_

O arcanjo balançou a cabeça. Ele não queria repetir o velho padrão de pensamento e decidiu ancorar-se na realidade do momento: ele estava na casa de Crowley e, certamente, deveria ir embora logo. Não seria adequado ele ficar ali.

Mas antes, talvez fosse de bom grado ele dar à Crowley alguma recompensa por tê-lo ajudado. Seria o justo.

.........................................

O arcanjo saiu do banheiro e encontrou Crowley na sala. O demônio estava olhando para o teto, quando virou a cabeça na direção do moreno.

“Eu lhe devo desculpas. De novo.” Gabriel disse. “Eu deveria agir com mais compostura, mas...” ele balançou a cabeça. “Me desculpe.”

 _Tão bonitinho!_ Crowley pensou, num tom que ele tentou interpretar como deboche, mas certamente não era. Com um suspiro, ele disse:

“Não se desculpe por demonstrar seus sentimentos.” a frase soou quase como uma bronca. “Eu sei que, para o Céu, este tipo de demonstrações de sentimentos mais baixos, como raiva ou tristeza, é reprimida. Mas você deveria ser livre para expressar o que você está sentindo, não importa o que seja. Então... não. Não se desculpe. Fique à vontade para exprimir tudo que está dentro de você.”

A declaração do ruivo quase fez Gabriel chorar de novo, afinal ainda havia muitos sentimentos de baixa vibração dentro do peito dele, mas o arcanjo se segurou. Passou a mão no rosto e disse:

“Err... certo. De qualquer forma, eu... bem, é melhor eu ir embora.”

“Tem algum compromisso urgente?” Crowley perguntou antes que pudesse deter a si mesmo.

“Não.” o arcanjo fez uma pausa. “Não mais, mas... eu não quero incomodá-lo, permanecendo em sua casa mais tempo do que o necessário. Seja como for, eu...” outra pausa. “Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer.”

“Você já me agradeceu.”

“Não apenas em palavra. Eu quero lhe dar um presente.”

O ruivo ficou mudo por um instante e tentou, com todas as forças, não deixar que sua trilha de pensamentos levasse sua mente para a sarjeta.

“Hã? Que presente?”

“À sua escolha. Peça o que quiser de mim.” disse o arcanjo, endireitando a postura. “Oh, contanto que o que você me peça não seja alguma coisa que vá prejudicar ou ferir outra pessoa. Se estiver dentro do razoável, eu posso fazer.”

Crowley continuou mudo, pensando em todas as coisas que ele poderia pedir para Gabriel. _Ele é a porra de um arcanjo, ele certamente tem acesso à muita coisa! E ele pode fazer muita coisa!_ o ruivo pensou, sorrindo. _Talvez eu deva pedir para ele um pouco de água benta? Afinal é sempre bom ter um pouco por precaução. Ou será que eu deveria pedir alguma arma sagrada ou coisa parecida? Não que eu seja capaz de usá-la, mas seria bom ter alguma proteção extra para Aziraphale... oh, e como eu vou explicar como consegui o artefato para o anjo? Não, eu deveria pedir outra coisa. mas... o quê?_

Enquanto pensava, o demônio lambia os beiços. E foi no momento que ele se decidiu o que ele queria:

“Eu quero um beijo.”

Os olhos púrpura de Gabriel se arregalaram.

“Hã?!”

 _Retire isso!_ a mente de Crowley gritou. _Retire este pedido absurdo, antes que seja tarde demais!_

“Um beijo.” Crowley repetiu, sentindo que suas bochechas estava se aquecendo. “Nos lábios... se isso for... err... um pedido razoável.”

 _Você é um completo idiota?_ a mente de Crowley rosnou. _Sim, eu sou um completo idiota!_ foi o pensamento que ele devolveu para a sua própria mente irada. _Tudo bem, eu tenho certeza que Gabriel não vai aceitar este pedido estúpido, de qualquer forma._

O arcanjo ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Uma expressão no rosto dele demonstrava ansiedade.

“Eu... eu nunca fiz isso antes.” o moreno disse, por fim. “Mas se você não se importar com a minha... imperícia... eu posso fazer.”

Ok, agora o rosto de Crowley estava vermelho como uma beterraba. Não que Gabriel pudesse notar isso na luz fraca da sala.

Engolindo em seco, o demônio esperou que o arcanjo se aproximasse, o que ele fez, relutantemente. Não por não gostar da ideia de beijar um demônio, mas pelo medo de fazer algo totalmente alienígena à tudo o que ele já tinha feito em seus seis mil anos de existência.

 _Oh, ele parece tão indefeso agora!_ Crowley pensou, usando toda a sua força de vontade para simplesmente não avançar sobre o arcanjo.

Gabriel estava próximo o suficiente agora. Seu peito quase encostava no do ruivo. Ele era um pouco mais alto que o demônio, mas seus ombros caídos o faziam perder alguns centímetros de imponência. Também lambendo os lábios, ele se aproximou de Crowley.

E o beijou.

Os lábios se conectaram por alguns segundos, até que o arcanjo se afastou. Oh, e como Crowley queria que ele não tivesse feito isso. Ele queria envolver Gabriel em seus braços e abrir a boca para ele beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Não, ele não queria assustá-lo ainda mais.

“Uh... isso foi aceitável?” o moreno perguntou, olhos púrpura carregados de apreensão.

“Sim...” o demônio assentiu. “Foi... aceitável para você também?”

A pergunta pegou o arcanjo de surpresa.

“Sim, eu suponho que sim.”

“Oh, bom!” Crowley deu uma risadinha, encheu o peito, o que fez com que seu corpo tocasse no de Gabriel, e por fim disse: “Se você estiver andando pela Terra e quiser vir aqui, apenas para passar um tempo, conversar comigo...” _me beijar mais vezes!_ “... uh, fique à vontade.”

“Obrigado.” o arcanjo sorriu. “Agora eu preciso ir.”

Desta vez, Gabriel usou a porta. Atravessou devagar a sala, como se estivesse contrariado em ir embora, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Ele olhou por cima do ombro uma última vez e sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

A aura dele tinha desaparecido do prédio, o arcanjo havia ido embora. Crowley esfregou os braços, sentindo-se terrivelmente só.


	5. Chapter 5

“Crowley, querido!” Aziraphale correu até os braços do seu demônio. “Estou de volta!”

Os dois se abraçaram no aeroporto e seu beijaram. A viagem do Principado havia chegado ao fim e ele estava de volta à Londres. De volta aos braços do seu marido.

“Senti sua falta, anjo!” Crowley o beijou de novo, sem nem se importar com seus óculos escuros que caíram no chão de tão afoito que ele estava. “Senti muito, muito a sua falta!”

“Querido menino! Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou cuidar de você agora!”

Sorrindo, o demônio beijou o anjo mais uma vez. Ele tinha certeza que as coisas ficariam bem agora.

...................................................................

“Algo errado?” Aziraphale perguntou, preocupado. Crowley estava deitado com a cabeça no peito do anjo. “Você parecia tenso, querido.”

“Nada...” o ruivo mentiu, mesmo sabendo que, para um demônio, ele mentia muito mal.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale passou a mão nos cabelos molhados de suor do ruivo. “Diga-me o que houve.”

Com um grunhido, o demônio levantou a cabeça. Tentou olhar nos olhos de Aziraphale, mas não conseguiu.

“Uh, uma vez você me disse que... bom, você disse... que talvez, se eu... uh... se um dia eu quisesse... mas só de vez em quando eu... quer dizer, quase nunca, apenas uma vez ou outra e... ah, mas que sabe...”

“Querido, eu não estou entendendo nada.” o anjo franziu o cenho. “Fale de uma vez.”

“Beijo!”

“Hã?”

“V-você disse que... uma vez você d-disse que não se importaria se eu... uh... beijasse outra pessoa, de vez em quando!” ele cobriu o rosto.

“Ah, é isso?” o Principado deu uma risadinha e abraçou seu demônio. “Sim, querido, é exatamente isso o que eu disse. Se qualquer dia desses você sentir atração por outra pessoa e quiser se divertir, eu não vou me magoar.”

“Uh... por que não?”

“Porque eu sei que você me ama.” o anjo o beijou na testa. “E... bem, mesmo se um dia você deixar de me amar...”

“Nunca!” Crowley o interrompeu e o beijou nos lábios. “Eu _nunca_ vou deixar de te amar!”

“Fico feliz em ouvir isso.” Aziraphale pegou a mão do ruivo e beijou seu nó dos dedos. “Mas, como eu estava dizendo, mesmo se um dia você deixasse de me amar, eu ainda te amaria e desejaria que você fosse feliz. Então mesmo que essa possibilidade exista, eu sempre vou desejar que você tenha tudo o que quiser, inclusive prazer carnal com outras pessoas. Eu não serei um empecilho para a sua diversão.”

“Ah... entendo.”

“Foi isso que aconteceu e o deixou tão tenso? Você beijou outra pessoa na minha ausência?”

“Err... sim! N-não foi nada planejado, mas... uh...”

“Está tudo bem. Eu imaginei que seria difícil para você... comigo estando longe. De fato, quando você primeiro sugeriu a ideia de darmos um tempo, eu até achei que tinha ficado implícito que você gostaria de procurar por outra pessoa.”

“Não! Eu queria dar um tempo só para poder fazer algumas coisas que eu fazia na minha época de ‘solteiro’, como assistir filmes ruins, me empanturrar de comida processada e outras coisas menos galantes que eu não faço quando estou na sua companhia.”

“Oh, querido! Saiba que eu fico mais enciumado em saber que você prefere comer hambúrguer industrial do que o que eu faço em casa!” Aziraphale fez um muxoxo. Um muxoxo adorável.

Crowley apenas sorriu e beijou seu anjo. Ele se sentia aliviado.

Mas, em dado momento, a tensão voltou.

Felizmente, Aziraphale não percebeu. Crowley ficou com o pescoço rijo por alguns instantes. Um arrepio desagradável percorreu sua espinha, mas o loiro interpretou aquele tremor como sendo outra coisa.

 _Tudo bem, foi só uma coincidência._ o demônio pensou consigo mesmo, tentando se concentrar em Aziraphale. _Essa sensação... isso foi só uma coincidência! É isso! Embora parecida é apenas uma coincidência estúpida!_

O ruivo aprofundou o beijo, calando seus pensamentos à força.

............................................

Crowley passou três dias na livraria. O casal aproveitou todas as horas do dia juntos, até que Aziraphale começou a dar atenção às dezenas de livros que comprou na viagem. O demônio sabia que, durante algum tempo, o Principado só daria atenção a eles.

Era hora de voltar para casa e tirar uma soneca de 18 horas ou mais. Depois ele voltaria para os braços de seu namorado. Este era o plano inicial, mas que acabou indo por água abaixo assim que o demônio abriu a porta do seu flat.

“Aaahh! O que você está fazendo aqui?!”

“Você disse que eu podia vir.” foi a resposta tímida de Gabriel.

 _Não, eu não vou perder tempo explicando para este anjo idiota sobre campainhas, telefonemas prévios ou coisa parecida!_ Crowley pensou, com um grunhido.

“Ngk... é, eu disse!” o demônio removeu os óculos e esfregou o rosto. Ele estava se amaldiçoando por não ter percebido a aura do arcanjo antes. Provavelmente ainda estava inebriado pela energia residual de Aziraphale e não notou a diferença. “Uh... então... qual é a boa?”

Gabriel ficou mudo e virou o rosto. Era possível ver que ele estava mordendo a parte interna da bochecha, contrariado.

“Eu... eu tenho feito mais algumas observações nos humanos.”

“Oh, legal.” Crowley removeu o casaco e fez menção para o arcanjo se sentar no sofá. “E você já aprendeu alguma coisa nova?”

“Sim, várias.” o arcanjo sentou, mas sua postura não estava relaxada. “Eu, huh... baseado naquilo que você me ensinou, sobre o convite para o café, eu decidi visitar uma cafeteria.”

“Que interessante.” o demônio revirou os olhos. “E você tomou muito café?”

“Não muito. Na verdade, fiquei apenas observando os humanos.” o arcanjo parecia um tanto receoso em dividir suas descobertas. “Muitos deles bebem café sozinhos. Outros vão acompanhados. E eu achei bastante variada a interação dos humanos quando eles estão em duplas.”

“Como, no caso de casais?”

“É... algo assim. Nem todos são casais no sentido de Adão e Eva, alguns são apenas amigos ou colegas.”

“Oh, que graaaande descoberta a sua!” Crowley já estava começando a ficar entediado, mas continuou prestando atenção na fala do arcanjo.

“Muitos casais entraram no estabelecimento. Um deles, particularmente jovem, usava uniformes escolares e parecia conversar animadamente... enquanto coravam quando recebiam elogios um do outro. Creio que eles também tinham suas dúvidas sobre como agir em determinadas situações sociais.”

“Hmm, que legal.”

“Outro casal, mais velho, estava sentado em uma mesa mais ao fundo, um do lado do outro, eles... uh... eles se beijavam.”

“É o que casais fazem.” Crowley disse, casualmente. Mas, tão logo a frase escapou de seus lábios, ele se arrependeu de ter dito. Sobretudo com o olhar curioso que Gabriel lançou para ele. _Oh, eu sei exatamente no que você está pensando agora, arcanjo! Pare de pensar nisso imediatamente!_ “Err... quer dizer, não só casais! Eu conheci algumas culturas humanas que trocavam beijos apenas por...uh... amizade.”

“Amizade.” Gabriel repetiu, com um olhar de dúvida. “Bem, pode ser. Mas acho que aqueles dois humanos eram realmente um casal e não apenas amigos. Eles agiam como um casal, e... bem, havia um outro casal que não agia como um casal.”

“Como assim?”

“Eles não pareciam muito felizes na companhia um do outro. Eles mal se olhavam e pareciam trocar resmungos ao invés de palavras.”

“Ah, sim. Acontece. Às vezes, casais brigam. E apenas se toleram por questões variadas.”

“Oh, é sério? Interações humanas são mesmo muito variadas e complexas. Elas sempre foram assim? Será que eu estive tão alheio assim à humanidade durante todos estes anos?”

“Heh! Tem realmente muita coisa para se aprender sobre os humanos! Eu e Zira estamos aqui há seis mil anos e ainda somos surpreendidos!” o demônio disse, jogando a cabeça para trás. “Vários já tentaram escrever sobre o comportamento humano, tentaram racionalizá-lo, mas é quase impossível abarcar todos os aspectos na teoria. É o tipo de coisa que você aprende convivendo no meio dos humanos. Com o tempo, você vai saber instintivamente quando alguém está flertando, quando alguém está sendo sarcástico, ou cruel, ou incomodado... enfim! Você precisa conviver com humanos para aprender estas nuanças.”

“Eu... eu não sei se posso fazer isso.” o arcanjo murmurou, juntando as mãos de uma maneira que lembrava muito Aziraphale. _Ngk, droga!_ Crowley se remexeu desconfortável no sofá. “Eu não sei nem se eu quero fazer isso. Eu... só estes últimos dias em que eu tentei me esforçar em entende-los... e nem sei se este esforço vai valer a pena. Eu não sei se ainda quero fazer este trabalho. Talvez, como você disse, ele seja inútil.”

Crowley estava pensando em alguma coisa para falar, mas não conseguiu. O jeito foi colocar a mão no ombro do arcanjo para lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Gabriel deu um longo suspiro.

“Eu fui um idiota.”

“...” Crowley mordeu a língua para não concordar veementemente com aquela afirmação. “Heh, todo mundo é sempre um pouco idiota quando liga com relações humanas. Mas você está aprendendo, isso leva tempo.”

“Não me refiro à isso.” o arcanjo fechou os olhos e depois os abriu. Eles pareciam um tanto úmidos. “Me refiro a... ao meu crime.”

“Uh, crime?”

“Eu jamais deveria ter tentado executar Aziraphale ou mesmo ter colaborado na sua execução. Eu vejo isso agora.”

O demônio parecia genuinamente surpreso com aquela afirmação. Nunca esperaria que o arcanjo realmente pudesse admitir que a ordem de execução tanto dele quanto do Principado foram injustas.

“Tudo bem, isso são águas passadas.”

“Não.” Gabriel disse, com voz pesarosa. “Vocês dois poderiam ter deixado de existir. E isso... isso seria imperdoável! Vocês dois são um casal, não é? Vocês não se amam?”

“Sim, claro.” a pergunta foi tão direta que Crowley não teve chance de fazer rodeios. “Eu e Aziraphale nos amamos.”

“Exato. E não existe nada mais pecaminoso do que destruir o amor.” Gabriel tinha uma expressão pesarosa no rosto. “Eu... eu não sei como eu não fui punido por Deus por ter sido tão injusto. Eu... eu deveria ter Caído.”

“Ei, ei, calma aí! A sua Queda, ou mesmo a sua destruição, não iria melhorar as coisas. Além disso, Aziraphale já te perdoou e eu te perdoo também.”

Gabriel virou o rosto na direção de Crowley, estupefato. Seus grandes olhos purpura cheios de surpresa.

“Você... me perdoa?!” a respiração dele começou a ficar pesada, indicando uma grande emoção represada em seu peito. “Mas... eu... eu sei que anjos podem perdoar uns aos outros, mas demônios... uh, digo, não que eu esteja pensando que você... err, eu não quis ofender, mas...!”

“Relaxe, grandão! Eu, em seu lugar, ficaria também bestificado pelo que eu acabei de dizer. Há pouco tempo atrás eu também achei que certas coisas eram imperdoáveis... que nós, demônios, éramos imperdoáveis... mas Aziraphale me ensinou que o perdão pode surgir dos lugares mais improváveis. E eu... bem... eu perdoo você.”

Não teve mais como Gabriel segurar as lágrimas. Elas começaram a cair logo depois que Crowley terminou aquela frase.

E, mais uma vez, Crowley se sentiu enredado pela visão diante dele. Com um suspiro, ele abraçou Gabriel.

E Gabriel o abraçou de volta.

O arcanjo chorava baixinho no ombro do ruivo, sua respiração entrecortada e suas lágrimas umedecendo o tecido da camisa de Crowley. O demônio acariciava as costas de Gabriel, tentando confortá-lo.

E foi quando ele sentiu aquilo de novo.

Definitivamente, não era coincidência.

Toda a vez que Crowley estava com Aziraphale, ele sentia um calor agradável, como a chama de uma lareira acesa em um dia frio. Como a volta para o lar depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Sim, esta sensação de ‘volta para casa’ era exatamente o que ele sentia quando as almas dele e do Principado se conectavam.

E era isso que ele estava sentindo naquele momento com Gabriel.

Embora sua mente racional gritasse com ele para parar, a sua alma sensibilizada, e um tanto ferida, o obrigava a ficar abraçado ao arcanjo. E assim os dois ficaram pelo resto da noite.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley só percebeu que o tempo passou quando seu smartphone começou a tocar. O despertador servia apenas para avisá-lo que era hora de virar de lado e dormir mais. Naquele momento, a música escolhida que estava tocando era _Crying in the Rain_.

Coincidentemente, aquela manhã estava chuvosa. O som das gotas de água acertando o vidro faziam uma melodia agradável. Estava frio, então ele se aconchegou um pouco mais no corpo do arcanjo, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar, deitado ao lado dele no sofá – que havia sido alargado para caber os dois com conforto.

Gabriel não dormiu, ao passo que o demônio cochilou de tempos em tempos. Os dois começaram aquilo com um longo abraço, até que Crowley sugeriu que os dois se deitassem, um de frente para o outro. Com uma mão reconfortante ao redor da cintura do arcanjo, o ruivo o puxou para perto. Eles ficaram assim a noite toda.

Foi quando o demônio teve que quebrar aquele encanto. Ele esticou o braço para pegar seu smartphone e desligar a música. Neste momento, um relâmpago brilhou no céu, iluminando o rosto de Gabriel.

O arcanjo estava com uma expressão serena, embora estivesse com os olhos meio inchados de chorar. Crowley o reconfortou até que ele colocasse tudo para fora. Eventualmente, ele se acalmou e ficou apenas encarando o rosto do demônio na escuridão.

“Não quer dormir?” o ruivo sugeriu, depois que começou a sentir que aquela encarada estava ficando desconfortável.

“Não estou com sono.”

“Eu sei. Você é um anjo, você não sente sono.” Crowley deu uma risadinha. “Mas às vezes é bom dormir para relaxar.”

“Eu estou relaxado.” o arcanjo mexeu as mãos de forma inquieta na frente do corpo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com elas. “Bem, estou um pouco mais relaxado, pelo menos.”

“Oh... bem. Se você quiser ficar aqui mais um tempo, até você se sentir melhor...”

“Eu posso?” foi a pergunta cheia de esperança de Gabriel.

“Claro.” e com isso, Crowley colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dele, o trazendo para perto e fazendo a cabeça de Gabriel encostar em seu peito. Era melhor do que ter um arcanjo acordado a noite toda olhando para você.

As horas se passaram e o demônio adormeceu, até ser acordado pelo seu smartphone. Quando desligou a música e olhou para Gabriel, o arcanjo continuava com a cabeça aninhada em seu peito, os olhos inchados semiabertos. O relâmpago que brilhou lá fora deu uma vivacidade etérea para seus olhos púrpura.

“Tudo bem aí, grandão?”

Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça, esfregando seu rosto no peito de Crowley.

“Oh... ótimo. Eu, uh... acho que vou levantar e fazer um café.”

O arcanjo se mexeu para permitir que o demônio se levantasse do sofá. Espreguiçando-se, Crowley foi até a cozinha e ligou a máquina de café. Ele preparou um expresso para si e um Sugar and Spice para Gabriel, com mel e canela. Ele levou a caneca até Gabriel, que estava sentado no sofá observando a chuva.

Os dois tomaram suas bebidas em silêncio, como da primeira vez. Mas foi possível escutar o som suave de prazer que o arcanjo fez ao provar a bebida.

“Gostou desse?” o demônio perguntou.

“Sim... acho que eu gostei. É doce e ardido ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação interessante.”

“Oh, bom!” sentindo um orgulho infantil da sua obra, Crowley disse: “Existem várias combinações que se pode fazer com café. Já tentou o Black Magic? É bom! E se você gostou da ardência, existem outras bebidas que não são à base de café mas que causam essa mesma sensação, como o Masala Chai.”

“O que é isto?”

“Chá com gengibre e canela. Eu tenho os ingredientes, se quiser experimentar.”

Gabriel olhou em direção à sua própria caneca, terminando de beber seu conteúdo.

“Eu... fica para outra vez. Eu acho que estou experimentando coisas demais para um mesmo dia.”

“Heh, os humanos valorizam muito experiências novas. Eles gostam de agarrar muitas ao mesmo tempo. Não precisa se limitar a uma por dia.”

Gabriel girou a caneca vazia nos dedos, uma sombra de dúvida pairou sobre seu rosto.

“Ora, vamos!” Crowley o cutucou com o cotovelo. “Não precisa se envergonhar! Se quer tentar mais alguma coisa nova hoje, é só pedir.”

“Bem, eu...” ele engoliu em seco. “Quando fui na cafeteria ontem, eu vi... eu vi outra coisa nova que eu gostaria de experimentar.”

“E que bebida chique seria essa?”

“Não é uma bebida.”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. E então Crowley se lembrou que Gabriel não foi na cafeteria apenas para beber café, mas para observar humanos. E ele observou muitos humanos em duplas. Casais. Se beijando.

“Uh... bem...” o demônio pigarreou. “Peça, então.”

Gabriel continuou olhando para Crowley, com os ombros encolhidos. A tentação clara em seu olhar, assim como o medo. O ruivo resolveu dar o incentivo: depositou sua xícara na mesinha de centro e tomou a caneca das mãos do arcanjo.

“Vamos, peça. Eu tenho a impressão eu é algo que eu quero também.”

“Oh.” o arcanjo desviou o olhar, mas depois encarou Crowley de novo. “Bem... acho que é parecido com o que você me pediu naquele dia, mas... diferente. Pelo menos os humanos estavam fazendo de um jeito diferente.”

“Você fala de um beijo.”

Gabriel corou e assentiu.

“Hmm, existem formas diferentes de se beijar. Eu não tenho certeza do que você viu, mas será que era algo parecido com...” ele se aproximou e tomou o rosto de Gabriel em suas mãos. “... isso?”

O beijo começou suave e casto, até o demônio passar a língua sobre os lábios fechados do arcanjo. Ele soltou um suspiro suave e Crowley aproveitou para deslizar a língua dele para dentro. O ruivo tentou não parecer muito afoito, movendo os lábios com suavidade. O sabor de mel e canela da bebida que o arcanjo tomou previamente invadindo sua boca.

Após alguns instantes, Crowley afastou o rosto.

“Era algo assim?”

“Uh... s-sim.” Gabriel sorriu, encabulado. “Foi... melhor do que eu esperava.”

“Pode ficar melhor ainda.” o demônio deu uma risadinha. “Tente de novo, desta vez mova a sua língua com a minha.”

O arcanjo assentiu e se aproximou, de Crowley. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e, desta vez, a língua de Gabriel aprendeu que precisava fazer parte da equação. E as mãos largas e fortes dele envolveram o demônio, uma em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura. E o ruivo se permitiu derreter no beijo, aproveitando o contato físico entre os dois. A agradável chama que aquecia a sua alma, lhe dando a sensação de estar em casa, brilhando mais intensamente.

Até que, subitamente, a chama se apagou. Num movimento meio brusco, Gabriel parou de beijá-lo e afastou-se rapidamente. Ele parecia assustado.

 _Droga, será que só agora que ele finalmente se deu conta que esteve beijando um maldito demônio esse tempo todo e se arrependeu?_ Crowley pensou, um pouco magoado, mas compreensivo. E Gabriel notou a mágoa em seu olhar.

“Oh, Crowley, perdoe-me! Eu... eu n-não q-queria...!” ele balbuciou. “Digo, eu queria tocar você, mas eu... uh...”

“S’allright.” o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça. “Você só estava um pouco curioso para conhecer contato físico, imagino que vocês anjos não tenham muito dessas coisas. Mas eu suponho que, agora, sua curiosidade já tenha sido sanada.”

“Não, não completamente.” Gabriel se remexeu inquieto e se aproximou de Crowley novamente. “Quer dizer... eu ainda quero aprender um pouco mais sobre os humanos. Aprender um pouco mais sobre... contato físico... mas é que... eu não sei, eu acho que alguma coisa saiu do lugar agora há pouco.”

“Seria culpa? Você se sentiu culpado em me beijar?”

“Não, não foi culpa. Foi... uh... eu não sei explicar o que foi.”

“Bem, eu não me importo em te ensinar mais coisas, contanto que você esteja confortável comigo. Já faz muito tempo que eu não sou mais um tentador, sabe? Não quero te convencer a fazer algo do qual você vai se arrepender depois.”

Gabriel olhou Crowley com curiosidade, surpreso com aquela afirmação. Ele sorriu e tomou a mão do ruivo, dando um aperto amigável.

“Obrigado. Eu... bem... eu não sei exatamente como proceder agora.”

“Hmmm, eu tenho uma ideia: que tal marcarmos um encontro em um clube, no próximo final de semana? Vai ter muitos humanos, você vai poder observá-los de perto. E, bem, eu não sei se experimentar álcool seria demais para você, mas... com certeza eles vão ter algo que você vai gostar.”

“Parece bom.” o arcanjo assentiu. “Então, eu... onde fica esse clube?”

“Venha aqui em casa à 19:00 no sábado e eu te levo até lá.”

“Está bem, Então, até sábado.”

“Até.”

Gabriel desviou o olhar, sem saber como se despedir. O demônio, de forma muito educativa, levantou-se, levando-o pela mão até a porta e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do arcanjo.

“Não se esqueça, aqui em casa sábado, às 19:00.”

“Não esquecerei. Adeus.”

Gabriel saiu caminhando pelo corredor do apartamento até o elevador. Crowley ficou surpreso como ele simplesmente não usou um milagre para se teleportar. O ruivo foi até a janela do flat, observando a multidão lá embaixo. Ele viu o momento em que Gabriel saiu do prédio. Nem uma gota de chuva acertando seu corpo. E Crowley podia ver o porquê: de forma invisível, suas asas lilases estavam o protegendo da chuva.

 _O que foi que ele sentiu que estava fora de lugar?_ Crowley pensou, incomodado. Ele realmente esperava que o arcanjo não desistisse do encontro, pois ele realmente estava se sentindo cada vez mais envolvido com ele.

..........................................

Os dias procederam de forma tranquila até o fim de semana seguinte. Crowley ficou na livraria de Aziraphale, dando atenção ao Principado. E embora ele tenha lhe dito que estava tudo bem se Crowley quisesse se divertir com mais alguém, o demônio ainda sentia uma pontada de culpa.

“Anjo, eu... uh...” ele se remexeu no sofá onde estava deitado, com a cabeça no colo de Aziraphale. “Eu... preciso te contar uma coisa.”

O Principado estava lendo um livro enquanto a cabeça de Crowley repousava sobre seu colo. Com um olhar curioso, ele desviou os olhos das páginas.

“Pode falar, querido.”

“...” ele abriu a boca para falar, mas achou melhor mudar de posição. Levantou-se e encarou seu anjo nos olhos (ou pelo menos, tentou encará-lo nos olhos). “Eu... eu v-vou sair num encontro com uma pessoa hoje à noite.”

“Oh, mesmo?” Aziraphale deu uma risadinha. “Que bom, querido! Então eu sei que eu posso assistir os meus filmes água com açúcar até amanhã, já que você estará ocupado.”

“Heh... sim.” Crowley ficou mais aliviado, mas ele não podia de sentir uma apreensão pelo que ele estava prestes a falar em seguida. “Mas... uh... eu preciso te contar quem é essa pessoa.”

“É alguém que eu conheço?”

O demônio assentiu com a cabeça.

“Bem, se você se sentir mais tranquilo assim, pode me falar.”

Crowley estava longe de estar tranquilo, mas ele pigarreou e disse:

“Eu... eu vou num encontro com... c-com Gabriel.”

Aziraphale ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando se lembrar de todos os Gabriéis que ele conhecia. Infelizmente, ele não conhecia muitos.

“Espere... você quer dizer... ‘O’ Gabriel?!” ele parecia chocado. “Arcanjo Gabriel...?!”

“Eu cancelo!” o demônio ergueu as mãos, como que querendo acalmar o anjo, embora fosse ele que precisasse ficar calmo. “Eu... eu cancelo o encontro! Se isso te magoar, eu cancelo imediatamente e prometo que nunca mais vou ver a cara dele de novo!”

“Crowley, espere.” o Principado tomou as mãos do ruivo. “Eu só quero entender como você se encontrou com Gabriel de novo. Ele... ele não te ameaçou, não é? Ele não estava caçando você, ou coisa parecida?”

“Não. Eu o encontrei em um beco em Lambeth na semana em que você estava viajando. Ele tinha sido espancado por alguns humanos.”

“Espancado por humanos?!” o loiro arregalou os olhos.

“Longa história. Seja como for, ele... bem, parece que todo o evento do Não-Armagedon acabou afetando ele profundamente. Ele não parece mais ser o mesmo babaca de antes, até pediu desculpas por ter colaborado na nossa execução. E ele... bom, ele pareceu sincero. E eu não acho que ele seja uma ameaça, nem para mim e nem para você.”

Aziraphale ainda olhava para Crowley com uma expressão de espanto e incredulidade. Por fim, ele apenas suspirou.

“Bem, eu confesso que estou muito surpreso. Quer dizer, talvez nem tanto. De todos os quatro arcanjos, Gabriel sempre foi o mais amigável – o que não quer dizer muito, é claro! Mas, se o que você me disse é verdade, então eu não me oponho a você namorar Gabriel.”

“Eu não estou namorando ele! É apenas um encontro, só isso!”

“E você pretende parar, depois disso?”

“Eu não me vejo passando o resto da eternidade com ele, se é isso que você está me perguntando.” Crowley disse, bem sério. “Muito menos se você tiver receios em eu continuar com isso. Diga a palavra, anjo, e eu prometo que não vou mais ver Gabriel.”

“Oh, querido menino! Eu já lhe disse que eu serei sempre seu, enquanto você me quiser.” Aziraphale beijou o nó dos dedos do ruivo. “E quem sou eu para impedir qualquer pessoa de amar outra? Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu falo isso, querido, mas você é bom, Crowley. Você é muito melhor do que muitos anjos que eu conheci. É perfeitamente natural que você queira dividir esse amor infinito que você tem dentro de você com mais de uma pessoa. E eu apenas me sinto felizardo por eu ser uma dessas pessoas.”

“Droga, anjo.” Crowley sorriu, embora seus lábios tremessem. “Eu... uh... eu amo você demais! Eu te amor tanto...!” uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. “Muito obrigado por ser tão... tão...!”

“Não chore, amor.” Aziraphale enxugou a lágrima com o seu polegar. “Afinal, você deve estar com uma aparência adequada para quando for no seu encontro com Gabriel hoje, não é? Venha, deixe-me ajuda-lo a escolher uma roupa.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, você está lindo!” o ruivo disse, com sinceridade.

“Obrigado.” Gabriel sorriu, olhando para si mesmo. Ele sabia que a etiqueta humana demandava que ele usasse roupas menos formais em um encontro, mas ao mesmo tempo parecesse bem visualmente. No momento, ele estava usando calça jeans, camiseta preta e jaqueta de couro. “Vi em uma vitrine com os dizeres ‘casual wear night out’ e achei que seria adequado.”

“E é.” Crowley sorriu. Ele estava vestido com suas calças de couro favoritas, além de uma camisa preta do Queen e um blazer vermelho escuro que combinava com a cor de seus cabelos. “Venha, vamos para aquele clube que te falei.”

Após alguns minutos dirigindo pelas ruas de Londres (sempre em alta velocidade), o demônio e o arcanjo chegaram até o KSeven’s House. O clube era famoso por ter uma excelente seleção de músicas dos anos 70 e 80, do jeito que Crowley gostava. Assim que entraram, a música _Don’t Stop me Now_ os atingiu com força.

“Yeah, começamos bem!” Crowley teve praticamente que gritar para Gabriel ouvir sua voz em meio ao som alto.

Ele puxou o arcanjo pela mão em meio à multidão de pessoas, algumas com olhares arregalados admirando a beleza daquele moreno alto. E talvez, por causa disso, o demônio apertou a mão de Gabriel com mais força, puxando-o para mais perto dele.

Eles alcançaram o bar, mas o ruivo decidiu pedir um refrigerante para Gabriel. O arcanjo experimentou o líquido, mas fez uma careta.

“Não gostou?”

“É muito doce! Mais do que aquele café que você me serviu com mel.”

“Opa, erro meu! Mas eu imagino que você não seja estranho às borbulhas, não é? Você já tomou água com gás.”

“Já. Não é ruim, mas acho que faz mais sentido eu beber isso quando estou fazendo exercícios.”

“Você não precisa se exercitar.”

“E você não precisa consumir líquidos ou alimentos.”

“Ah, touché! Então, vamos tentar um energético para você!”

Um drink de cor azulada foi servido e Gabriel o experimentou. Não era ruim, mas não era o tipo de coisa do qual ele estaria com muita vontade de beber de novo. Crowley, por sua vez, virou uma caipirinha e deu um sorriso largo. Quando ele se virou, ele percebeu que o arcanjo estava prestando atenção às pessoas do clube.

Havia grupos que dançavam ao som da música, outros preferiam ficar no bar. Outros estavam encostados nas paredes, com um copo na mão. Diversas dinâmicas sociais estavam ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo e devia ser difícil para Gabriel acompanhar todas elas.

“Por que os humanos se mexem tanto?” o moreno perguntou.

“Oh, eles estão dançando.”

“Como, num ritual religioso?”

“Oh, não! Nada disso! Quer dizer, algumas pessoas amam música o suficiente para adorar certos artistas como se fossem deuses! Mas não é bem por aí. As pessoas geralmente dançam para se divertir, para se soltar e, às vezes, até para se exercitar.”

“Entendo.” a música que estava tocando no momento era bem animada, até que trocou para uma mais calma. Mais especificamente _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. “Agora eles estão se mexendo mais devagar, não parece um ritmo bom para exercitar o corpo.”

“Ah, sim! Músicas românticas são realmente mais lentas, servem apenas para os casais se abraçarem e ficarem juntos.”

Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça e lançou um olhar para Crowley. Um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, mas... _não._

Enquanto o arcanjo parecia dividido com aquela situação, o demônio parecia estar se divertindo. Os dois passaram um bom tempo observando os humanos, com o ruivo explicando para Gabriel várias das interações que existiam. Claro que era impossível aprender tudo em uma noite, mas pelo menos Crowley ia tentar ensinar o arcanjo a detectar uma ameaça iminente à sua integridade física.

“... e lembre-se, Gabe! Nunca mais deixe um bando de idiotas te baterem daquele jeito! Você pode revidar, se quiser.”

“Deus nos proibiu de usar nossos poderes contra os humanos. Bem, pelo menos diretamente contra eles.”

“Você não precisa usar seus milagres. Seu corpo é forte, seu soco pode apagar as luzes de qualquer idiota que queira mexer contigo!”

“Mesmo?” Gabriel olhou para o próprio punho. “Eu... eu não sei. Ainda assim, seria ferir um humano. Mesmo que não o matasse, eu... uh...”

“Tudo bem, você não precisa ferir ninguém, se não quiser. Mas você pode se afastar de confusões com um milagre.”

“Na frente dos humanos? Eu não posso revelar minha natureza divina dessa forma.”

“Ugh, você pode manipular a mente deles para que se esqueçam! Eu faço isso o tempo todo.”

“Nós, anjos não fazemos isso. Isso é coisa de demônios.”

“Oh, desculpe.”

“Uh...!” Gabriel mordeu o lábio. “De-desculpe, eu... eu não queria...!”

“Tudo bem, Gabe!” Crowley deu uma risadinha. “Não estou ofendido! Mas, sabe, às vezes você pode quebrar as regras. Principalmente quando precisar se defender.”

“Eu... eu vou pensar a respeito.”

Os dois continuaram observando os humanos, com Crowley explicando outros tipos de interações. Até que a música na pista que começou a tocar foi _Hunting High and Low_.

“Opa, é uma das minhas favoritas!” Crowley sorriu, interrompendo suas explicações e começando a cantar a música.

_Here I am… and within the reach of my hands_

_She's sound asleep and she's sweeter now than the wildest dream could have seen her… and I watch her slipping away._

Gabriel ficou observando os lábios dele se mexerem, recitando a letra da canção. O arcanjo pareceu mesmerizado por um instante.

_But I know I'll be hunting high and low!_

_High_

_There's no end to the lengths I'll go to hunting high and low!_

Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que os humanos dançavam de forma mais lenta. Alguns abraçados. Mordendo o lábio, ele imaginou se Crowley aceitaria fazer o mesmo.

“Podemos... podemos fazer o mesmo?” ele apontou para as pessoas na pista.

O demônio parou de cantar, surpreso com a proposta.

“Ngk… se você realmente quiser...” ele murmurou, deixando seu copo de lado. “Venha.”

_High_

_There's no end to the lengths I'll go… to find her again!_

_Upon this my dreams are depending through the dark_

Os dois foram para uma parte vazia da pista de dança. Gabriel, obviamente, não sabia absolutamente nada sobre dança – afinal, anjos não dançam. – mas não era preciso ser um mestre para aproveitar a música.

Então, Crowley apenas abraçou o arcanjo e os dois começaram a se mover lentamente, com o demônio conduzindo.

_I sense the pounding of her heart next to mine_

_She's the sweetest love I could find_

_So I guess I'll be hunting high and low_

Crowley enterrou o rosto no ombro do arcanjo, sentindo seu perfume. Ele já conhecia o cheiro de Aziraphale e podia farejá-lo mesmo que ele usasse uma colônia nova. Mas o cheiro de Gabriel era novo e a firmeza de seu corpo lhe dava mais a impressão de estar sendo protegido do que protegendo alguém. Apesar da natureza angélica dos dois, ambos eram bem diferentes.

E isso não era uma coisa ruim, isso era bom. A sensação do corpo firme do arcanjo junto ao corpo de Crowley, o cheiro mais amadeirado e até um tanto temperado com o ozônio do Céu, era bastante agradável.

_High_

_There's no end to the lengths I'll go to… high and low!_

_High_

_Do you know what it means to love you?_

O mundo pareceu desaparecer ao redor deles, restando apenas o som da música ao fundo, embalando seus movimentos. Novamente, Crowley sentiu as almas dos dois se mesclando. A forma mais vulnerável que poderiam ficar diante de outro ser.

Apenas criaturas sobrenaturais, como anjos e demônios, podiam fazer este tipo de conexão espiritual. E era preciso um nível de confiança mútua que nem sempre era fácil. Mas o fato de Crowley estar sentindo aquilo significava que, não apenas a sua alma estava aberta, mas a do arcanjo também. Naquele instante, ambos confiavam plenamente um no outro para abrirem um canal para suas almas.

Mas, em um momento, Gabriel fechou esse canal e escapou de seus braços.

“Crowley e-eu… eu acho melhor eu ir!”

_I'm hunting high and low!_

_And now she's telling me she's got to go away!_

“O quê? Por quê?” o demônio pareceu assustado com aquela mudança súbita de atitude. “Você agiu assim também no meu flat. Diga-me, qual o problema?”

“Nenhum... por enquanto. ” o arcanjo virou o rosto. “Mas isto pode acabar se transformando em um problema.”

_I'll always be hunting high and low_

_Hungry for you (and now she's telling me)_

_Watch me tearing myself to pieces_

“Gabriel!” Crowley segurou o rosto dele para que o moreno o encarasse. “Para quem isso pode ser um problema? Para mim? Para você? Alguém lá no Céu soube que estamos nos encontrando e te ameaçou, é isso?! Por favor, diga-me!”

_Hunting high and low!_

_High_

_There's no end to the lengths I'll go to_

“D-desculpe...!” ele afastou as mãos do demônio do seu rosto. “Eu tenho que ir!”

O arcanjo virou as costas e saiu da pista.

_Oh, for you, I'll be hunting high and low!_

_Não!_ Crowley pensou, em desespero, e correu atrás de Gabriel.

O arcanjo começou a andar em meio aos humanos, buscando a saída daquele lugar. Porém, ele parou quando sentiu uma mão firme o agarrar. Ele já estava preparado para dizer a Crowley para deixa-lo em paz, quando...

“Ei, eu estou te observando faz um tempo, bonitão!” um humano estava o segurando pelo braço. “Vi que você brigou com o seu namorado lá na pista! Está a fim de carne nova?”

“O quê?!” Gabriel ficou tão chocado que nem conseguiu pensar numa resposta. Nem sequer entendeu direito o que o humano estava falando.

“Vamos, um cara gostoso como você não deveria terminar a noite sozinho!” o humano disse, soltando o braço dele. Entretanto, suas mãos agora começavam a deslizar pelos ombros e pelo peito do arcanjo. “Qual o seu nome? Não está a fim de se divertir com alguém novo essa noite?”

“Nã... eu... uh!” Gabriel parou de falar quando sentiu que o humano o havia tocado em um lugar onde nem mesmo o próprio arcanjo estava acostumado a tocar.

“Venha comigo, lindão! Eu sei que você vai gostar!”

Gabriel começou a se sentir doente do estômago. Embora aquilo não parecesse uma agressão, o modo como aquele humano o tocava era altamente inapropriado. Era diferente de um ataque com socos e chutes e o arcanjo não sabia o que fazer. Ele não poderia simplesmente matar aquele humano, ele não poderia simplesmente usar um milagre para escapar da situação. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

A resposta para seu problema veio na forma de um soco na cara do humano.

“Fique longe dele, cuzão arrombado!” Crowley gritou, suas presas de serpente aparecendo – felizmente, naquela luz, os humanos mal puderam perceber. E, falando em milagres, Gabriel sentiu energia demoníaca sendo conjurada. Provavelmente Crowley usou algum truque para impedir que os outros humanos notassem a confusão.

Rapidamente, ele agarrou Gabriel pela mão e o puxou para fora do clube. Quando os dois já estavam na rua, o demônio o agarrou pelos ombros, irado.

“Ouça, Gabe... se você não quer ficar comigo, tudo bem! Eu... eu entendo completamente se você não quer ficar comigo ou mesmo nunca mais queira ver a minha cara de novo, mas... _não deixe_ que esses humanos sujos abusem de você! Não deixe que te machuquem! Não deixem que te toquem sem a sua permissão! Está me ouvindo?! Não deixem eles te maltratarem!”

Aquela era uma sensação estranha, que os arcanjos não sentiam todos os dias: segurança. Em teoria, arcanjos estão entre as criaturas mais poderosas da existência, eles não precisam ser protegidos.

Mas aquela sensação, de ter alguém que queira te proteger (mesmo que seja alguém consideravelmente mais fraco que você) fez Gabriel derramar uma lágrima.

“C-crowley, eu... e-eu...!”

“Não! Não chore, por favor!” Crowley abraçou o arcanjo. “Oh, por Deus e por Satã... o que eu preciso fazer, Gabe? O que eu preciso fazer para você ficar comigo?”

O demônio ficou em silêncio, não pretendendo soltar Gabriel até que obtivesse uma resposta. Mesmo que a resposta fosse um ‘fique longe mim, diabo!’ ou coisa parecida. Seria muito doloroso perder aquele vínculo que ele fez com o arcanjo, mas pelo menos ele poderia encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas e chorar no colo de Aziraphale por alguns meses.

Entretanto, Crowley sabia que Gabriel também deveria ter sentido a conexão. Por mais que negasse, as almas deles ressonaram juntas e perder aquilo seria devastador para ambos. Mas, se o ruivo tinha o seu adorável livreiro o esperando em casa, quem esperaria pelo arcanjo? Em que ombro ele iria chorar? Por um instante, o demônio teve vontade de carregar o arcanjo para a casa dele e não deixa-lo sair de lá, onde ele teria certeza que Gabriel seria protegido e amado.

Mesmo assim, Crowley sabia que a decisão tinha que ser feita pelo arcanjo. Após alguns instantes, depois de ouvi-lo fungar e afrouxar o abraço, Gabriel disse:

“Muitos anjos não são tão bons quanto você, Crowley.” ele disse, a voz denotando uma fagulha de culpa. “Saber disso me entristece ainda mais que eu tenha colaborado na sua execução e a de Aziraphale...”

“Eu já disse que eu perdoei você! Eu e Aziraphale!”

“Mas eu ainda não me perdoei.” a cor púrpura dos olhos de Gabriel estava um pouco mais fria que de costume. “Além disso, Crowley... eu... eu não posso ficar neste estado.”

“Que estado?”

“Neste estado de... vulnerabilidade!” o arcanjo engoliu em seco. “Quando nós ficamos juntos, eu... eu sinto a minha alma se abrir. É uma sensação boa, mas perigosa ao mesmo tempo. É como se eu estivesse me despindo da minha armadura, como se eu... eu... fosse uma folha de papel que qualquer pessoa pudesse ler.”

“Sim, é isso que se sente quando se ama.” o ruivo sorriu, sentindo-se aliviado ao ouvir Gabriel confirmar que a conexão entre eles era verdadeira. “Eu sei como é, também senti medo na primeira vez que isso aconteceu comigo e com Aziraphale. Eu tentei negar este sentimento o máximo que eu pude, porque eu também me sentia vulnerável. Mas quando eu aprendi que eu podia confiar em Zira, eu finalmente aceitei esta conexão.”

“Você... você realmente confia em Aziraphale tanto assim? Quer dizer, ele ainda é um anjo e você um demônio. Não tem medo que ele... uh... que ele possa usar isso contra você?”

“É disto que você tem medo?” Crowley franziu o cenho, embora entendesse da onde vinha aquele raciocínio paranoico. “Tem medo que, ao se abrir para mim, eu possa usar suas vulnerabilidades contra você?”

O arcanjo ficou mudo um instante.

“Você... você poderia ter acabado comigo naquele dia em que me encontrou no beco, se você quisesse.” Gabriel baixou a cabeça. “Embora eu saiba que existem destinos piores do que a inexistência. Eu... quando você se recusou a me destruir, cheguei a acreditar, por um momento, que você me levaria como prisioneiro para o Inferno, mas você também não fez isso. Pelo contrário, você cuidou de mim. Uma gentileza que... que... eu receio que nem mesmo _eu_ faria para alguém que eu considero como um inimigo. Muito menos para alguém que tentou matar alguém que eu amo.”

“Oh, eu não vou negar que ideias ruins como essa passaram pela minha cabeça naquela hora.”

“E por que você não realizou nenhuma delas?”

“Uh... não sei. Apesar de tudo, eu não sou do tipo que gosta de arranjar confusão. O máximo que eu faria seria simplesmente te deixar lá. Mas... eu não sei, acho que conviver com Aziraphale me fez ficar muito... bom!”

“Você realmente é uma boa pessoa, Crowley.”

“Heh!” o demônio teve vontade de agarrar o arcanjo pelo colarinho de prensá-lo contra a parede, mas mudou de ideia. “Bem, se você acha isso.... então por que continua com medo de ficar vulnerável na minha presença?”

“...” Gabriel olhou novamente para Crowley. A bela cor púrpura de seus olhos pareceu ficar mais brilhante. Ele sorriu. “Acho que tenho mais medo de você, que eu sei que vai me tratar bem, do que qualquer outro demônio que poderia ameaçar minha vida ou me levar como prisioneiro para o Inferno.”

Crowley teve que remover os óculos escuros para olhar no fundo dos olhos de Gabriel. Aquelas palavras... elas eram um pedaço da alma dele, igualmente exposta como nos momentos em que eles ficaram juntos. Aquele arcanjo tão poderoso, tão altivo, tinha uma ferida grande na alma e ele tinha medo que alguém a cutucasse.

Mesmo que fosse alguém tentando cutuca-la na intenção de curá-la.

“Muito bem.” ele segurou o queixo do arcanjo e aproximou o rosto. “Neste caso, então eu vou transformá-lo no meu prisioneiro: na minha casa. Agora.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel decidiu que confiaria em Crowley.

Os dois voltaram para o apartamento do demônio com uma música suave tocando no carro: _It's A Hard Life_ do Queen. Gabriel estava quase começando a gostar destas músicas estranhas que o ruivo ouvia.

Na sala, Crowley o pegou pela mão. A luz estava apagada, mas era possível ver o brilho de seus olhos pela claridade que vinha da janela.

“O que você gostaria de fazer agora?”

“Eu... “ o arcanjo hesitou. “Bem, eu sou seu prisioneiro, não sou? Quem decide isso é você.”

O ruivo deu uma risadinha, quase como se achasse engraçado Gabriel ter levado aquela história a sério.

“Muito bem, meu ‘prisioneiro’.” ele ergueu o queixo do arcanjo. “Então, eu gostaria de... tocar em você.”

O moreno arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Embora a perspectiva soasse agradável, ele parecia nervoso.

“Não se preocupe, não será nada muito, hm, invasivo.” Crowley o tranquilizou, acariciando sua bochecha. “Além disso você não teve uma boa experiência hoje, então... eu quero fazer você relaxar. Quero que você sinta que um toque pode ser agradável e fazer você se sentir mais tranquilo.”

Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça.

Sorrindo, o demônio o levou pela mão até o quarto. A cama dele era grande, com lençóis de cetim negro e almofadas vermelhas. Havia quadros nas paredes, alguns que o arcanjo tinha certeza que deviam ter centenas de anos. Um estéreo estava em um canto e, com um estalar de dedos do ruivo, começou a tocar uma música suave: _Linger_.

Prestando atenção na canção, Gabriel nem percebeu que Crowley estava desabotoando a sua camisa e ficou um pouco tenso quando se deu conta disso.

“Relaxe.” Crowley pediu. “Confie em mim.”

Sim, Gabriel decidiu que confiaria em Crowley. Plenamente.

Com um gesto, o ruivo pediu para o arcanjo deitar de bruços na cama, e foi o que ele fez. Os braços estavam dobrados na frente da cabeça, mas o demônio os puxou para trás, deixando-os ao lado do corpo. Era uma posição bem vulnerável.

E então, Crowley começou a massagear as costas de Gabriel.

Com seus dedos ágeis e longos, o ruivo apertava os músculos endurecidos, fazendo-os relaxar com seu toque. Não era um trabalho fácil, pois o arcanjo esteve muito tenso nos últimos meses. Mas aos poucos, centímetro à centímetro, seu corpo foi sendo amaciado.

As mãos foram dos ombros para o meio das costas, depois para os lados, depois para a base das costas e para os braços. Gabriel estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo-se cada vez mais entorpecido pela seleção de músicas suaves e pelas mãos mágicas de Crowley. Fazia séculos que o arcanjo não se sentia tão bem.

Então a música mudou para _Broken Wings_ bem no momento que o demônio pediu:

“Invoque suas asas.”

“Hmmm?” o arcanjo estava quase sonolento a este ponto.

“Suas asas.” Crowley repetiu, passando os dedos nos cabelos de Gabriel. “Por favor, deixe-me ver suas asas.”

Houve um momento de hesitação, mas o arcanjo assentiu. Ele se apoiou nos braços, para ter melhor estabilidade, e invocou suas asas.

Mesmo preparado, Crowley quase foi derrubado da cama quando as viu.

“Seis?!” o demônio ficou boquiaberto.

Diante dele, abriram-se três pares de asas de um suave tom lilás. Um par nas costas, outro na altura da cintura e outro em cada perna. Era uma visão estranha, embora não tão estranha como a forma verdadeira dos anjos – que, Crowley frequentemente se esquecia, era bem diferente da forma humana.

“Eu... eu achei que só serafins tinham seis pares de asas!” o ruivo disse, com uma risada nervosa.

“Eu recebi uma permissão especial.” Gabriel explicou, olhando por cima do ombro. “Desde que fui nomeado o gestor do Céu, recebi mais dois pares de asas. Confesso que eu me esqueço que as possuo.”

“Hmmm.” Crowley passou a mão delicadamente em uma delas. O toque dele fez o arcanjo suspirar. “Bem, vou ter mais trabalho do que eu esperava, mas... está tudo bem. Quem está com pressa, não é mesmo?”

Gabriel ouviu o demônio estalar os dedos e começar seu trabalho. Seus dedos começaram a pentear as penas das asas que se encontravam nas costas. Seu toque era suave, ficando mais forte no momento certo. Começando pela cobertura secundária, relaxando os músculos daquela área. Esticando delicadamente cada asa para ter melhor acesso à área externa, foi possível ouvir até mesmo os ossos estalando devido ao pouco uso que Gabriel fazia de suas asas. Crowley aproveitou para também remover algumas penas que já estavam caindo, facilitando a muda.

Como eram semi-incorpóreas, as asas na altura da cintura e nas pernas atravessavam as roupas como se elas não existissem. Mas o ruivo precisava que o tecido não ficasse no caminho para poder continuar seu trabalho. Ele segurou gentilmente no cinto de Gabriel e sussurrou:

“Posso?”

O arcanjo assentiu com a cabeça e depois enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

O quarto estava frio e Gabriel pode sentir quando o ar na noite veio de encontro com sua pele em uma região do corpo que ele não costumava manter descoberta. Crowley pareceu notar o embaraço dele e rapidamente o cobriu com um lençol, deixando apenas a área dos músculos onde as asas nasciam expostas.

Ele continuou fazendo a massagem, relaxando os músculos e removendo penas velhas. Esticando as asas para elas poderem serem cuidadas da maneira apropriada. Logo, passou para as asas que nasciam na panturrilha. Mas antes de chegar até elas, Crowley também fez uma rápida massagem nas pernas e nas coxas do arcanjo.

“Você usa bastante estes músculos, não é?” o demônio disse.

“Bem... eu gosto de correr no parque de vez em quando.”

“Estou vendo.” os dedos deslizaram da panturrilha para as asas. “Quando diziam que você tinha ‘asas nas pernas’ não estavam brincando, huhu!”

Gabriel revirou os olhos e sorriu. Mais uma vez, relaxou e deixou que Crowley fizesse seu trabalho. Depois de terminar com as asas, o demônio retornou para a altura das costas, como que fazendo uma última massagem rápida no corpo todo para finalizar o trabalho.

O estéreo estava desligado. No quarto, havia apenas o som da respiração suave e relaxada de Gabriel. Por um instante, o arcanjo achou que tinha ficado sozinho, pois não escutou mais nenhum som. Até Crowley falar de novo:

“Pode recolher as asas.”

Gabriel fechou os olhos e, no instante seguinte, suas asas tinham desaparecido. Ele se virou na cama e ficou de frente para o demônio, cujos olhos de serpente conseguiam enxerga-lo claramente na escuridão.

“Deus e Satã...” o ruivo murmurou. “Você é tão lindo.”

“Por fora.” o arcanjo disse, incomodado. “Mas eu receio que minhas qualidades estéticas não traduzam muito bem o que eu sou hoje.”

“Cale a boca.” Crowley disse. Não num tom de reprimenda, mas num tom de pedido. “Eu já senti a sua alma, Gabriel. Eu senti a conexão. Eu sei que sua alma é bela, tão ou até mais que o seu corpo. Você apenas se esqueceu disso nestes últimos anos.”

“Uh... talvez.”

“Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Se você fosse metade do babaca que eu achava que você era, nós não teríamos feito esta conexão. Ela não acontece por acaso.”

“Entendo. E você... você se sentiu bem?”

“Sim.” Crowley o abraçou, deitando a cabeça em seu peito nu. “É uma sensação parecida quando eu estou com Aziraphale. Uma sensação de... de voltar para casa. Uma sensação de estar em um lar seguro e aconchegante. Será que é porque eu sou um Caído e, sentir a alma de um anjo puro, me fazer ter essa sensação?”

“Puro?!” Gabriel quase riu. “Eu duvido que alguém como eu, que cometeu tantos erros, ainda seja puro. E nem me refiro a profanar o templo do meu corpo com matéria ou coisa assim, mas... bem...”

Ele não pode falar mais nada, pois os lábios de Crowley se encontraram com os seus. Os dois se beijaram na escuridão longamente, suas almas fazendo a conexão de novo. O demônio gemeu com prazer e, quebrando o beijou, perguntou:

“O que você sente quando está comigo, Gabe?”

“Hmmm?”

“A sensação das nossas almas se conectando. O que você sente?”

“Eu... eu diria que é o exato oposto que você.”

Crowley franziu a testa, preocupado.

“Oh, não! Não me refiro a ser algo ruim.” Gabriel envolveu a cintura do demônio com seus braços. Ele estava, a cada minuto, sentindo-se mais confortável com o calor do corpo do ruivo. “Você disse que sente como se estivesse voltando à proteção do lar quando está comigo e com Aziraphale, não é? Bem... no meu caso, eu sinto o oposto: eu sinto como se alguém estivesse me tirando do porão de casa, onde eu passei a maior parte da minha vida enfurnado, com medo do lado de fora.”

Crowley arregalou os olhos e sorriu, enquanto o arcanjo continuava a descrever a sensação:

“Sua alma tem o calor da luz do sol entrando pela janela de um quarto escuro. Tem o clamor de um chamado para sair e brincar no quintal, esquecendo por um minuto dos perigos do que pode haver do lado de fora. É como um chamado à aventura, um chamado a coisas novas, à vida... porque a vida não pode ficar estagnada dentro de uma fortaleza para sempre, ela tem que se expor e florescer. Isto é o que eu sinto quando nossas almas se conectam, e eu confesso que isso... isso ainda me assusta um pouco.”

Ele fez uma pausa. Suspirou e disse, segurando o rosto de Crowley.

“Mas eu decidi que não vou ter mais medo. Eu decidi confiar em você, Crowley. Plenamente. De corpo e alma.” ele encostou a testa na dele. “Faça o que quiser comigo. Eu sou seu.”

O ruivo ficou mudo por alguns instantes, até beijar Gabriel com ardor, tocando no corpo dele, desta vez, com intenções mais lascivas.

Naquele momento, o estéreo voltou a tocar. E a suave balada de _Dear Prudence_ preencheu o quarto.

.................................................

As ruas do Soho estavam movimentadas naquele final de tarde. E ficaram mais animadas quando um Bentley costurou pelo trânsito e estacionou espalhafatosamente na frente da maior livraria do bairro. O som dos pneus dançando no asfalto fazendo os transeuntes trincarem os dentes.

Crowley saiu do carro e entrou na livraria com um largo sorriso no rosto.

“Você parece ótimo, querido!” Aziraphale disse, removendo os óculos de leitura.

“É, pode-se dizer que eu estou bem.” Crowley concordou, sentando no colo do loiro e quase fazendo-o derrubar o livro.

“O seu encontro com Gabriel foi muito bom, pelo visto.”

O sorriso de Crowley desmanchou-se por um instante.

“Na-na-não, querido! Não faça essa cara.” Aziraphale lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. “Eu já lhe disse que não há problema nenhum para mim que você namore Gabriel. E eu fico feliz em saber que vocês dois estão se dando bem.”

“Oh, certo.” o demônio deu uma risadinha. “Eu, hum... o arcanjo até que é legal. Você sabia que ele tem três pares de asas?”

“Sim, sabia.” afirmou o Principado, recolocando os óculos. “Gabriel nos mostrou na ocasião em que as ganhou de Metatron. Alias, estou surpreso que ele tenha mostrado as asas dele para você. Faz milênios que ele não faz isso.” Aziraphale acariciou o rosto do ruivo. “Parece que, realmente, vocês estão se dando muito bem!”

Crowley sorriu e afundou o rosto no pescoço do anjo, que ajeitou um pouco sua posição na poltrona para conseguir manter a sua leitura ao mesmo tempo que continuava a ler seu livro. Após alguns minutos, o demônio perguntou:

“Anjo... eu... eu queria saber.” ele pigarreou. “Quando você está comigo, o que você sente?”

“Ora, querido menino! Eu sinto amor!”

“Ah, sim, mas não só isso. Quero dizer... quando nossas almas se conectam... uh, você sabe do que eu estou falando, certo?”

“Sim, eu sei.” Aziraphale sorriu. “Você quer que eu descreva a sensação? Hmmm... vejamos: é como uma manhã agradável e ensolarada que convida as pessoas à saírem de suas casas. Uma sensação de ‘ei, eu não vou ficar aqui dentro de casa, sem fazer nada, eu vou sair e aproveitar a vida’!”

“Oh, é por isso que você sempre gosta de ser tão ativo, fazendo todo o trabalho duro, quando fazemos sexo?”

“Huhu, deve ser por isso!” Aziraphale corou. “Pois você deve saber que, para todas as outras atividades físicas, eu sou bem preguiçoso, não é?”

Crowley assentiu. Uma alegria grande brotou em seu peito. Ele gostava da ideia de que ele trazia o melhor da ação e da mudança para seus dois anjos quando eles estavam juntos. Se ele era um demônio que Caiu do Céu e, ao lado de seus amantes etéreos, ele sentia-se como se estivesse voltando para casa, então para os dois anjos ele era como um chamado para uma viagem de férias de verão.

“Falando nisso...” Crowley tirou os livros da mão do loiro. “... o que acha de sairmos um pouco, huh? Faz uns dias que não vamos alimentar os patos! E eu estou com vontade de pregar algumas peças nos humanos que fazem corrida no parque.”

“Oh, se você quiser.” Aziraphale fez um gesto para o demônio sair de seu colo para ele poder levantar. “Vou pegar me casaco. E, falando nos humanos que correm pelo parque, você acha que podemos encontrar Gabriel no caminho? Talvez não, pois imagino que ele já tenha voltado para o Céu para fazer o trabalho dele.”

“Sim, ele foi.” Crowley disse, embora parecesse haver uma pontinha de mentira em suas palavras. Uma mentira inofensiva. “Mas... quem sabe, não é? Seria bom se nós nos encontrássemos casualmente por aí! Acho que ele gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente, anjo.”

“Eu ficaria feliz em aceita-las.”

“E será que não seria, uh, estranho se nós três começássemos a andar juntos? Quer dizer, se isso não for um problema para você...”

“Nenhum problema, querido!” Aziraphale piscou, entendendo o sentido escondido por trás daquelas palavras. “De fato, acho que eu, você e Gabriel podemos começar, em breve, uma bela amizade... juntos!”


End file.
